Querido Inuyasha
by Ju Purple Diamond
Summary: John é filho de Kagome, mas quem será seu pai e porque eles mudam tanto de cidade? de que Kagome foge? leiam e descubram!        personagem original


Querido Inuyasha cap. 1- Mudando Novamente

Esse projeto foi de uma idéia que veio de um filme ao qual eu assisti a algumas semanas. Espero que gostem.

Casais: Kag/Inu. PO: John/July, July/Anthony

Mamãe e vovó estão fazendo as malas de novo. Agora mamãe diz que é a última vez, mas já é a 10ª vez que ela diz isso. Estamos indo para uma cidade fria ao contrário dessa última em que moramos chamada Suncoast, eu estudo na escola Professor Hélio Polis. É uma escola muito legal, tenho muitos amigos inclusive a July, é minha melhor amiga desde a 7ª série, no ano que eu entrei na escola. July é uma garota impressionante, cabelo castanho e olho castanho claros, o sol refletido neles é como âmbar, ela gosta de música assim como eu. Meu nome é John, prazer.

-Ah, John... Não acredito que você vai embora... E agora, com quem eu vou conversar sobre as novas bandas? Com quem eu vou brincar? Você não pode ir!

-July, eu preciso ir, minha mãe está indo também, você sabe disso, não posso deixá-la sozinha, mas eu prometo que nós vamos nos encontrar de novo.

-então prometa que não vai me esquecer, prometa!

-eu prometo Ju. Vou escrever pra você, fique tranqüila.

-então é isso, adeus John.

-adeus não, até logo.

Agora eu estou na estrada, sabe o que eu vejo? Mato, mato e adivinha? Mais mato! Essa cidade deve ser no meio do nada. Não vejo a hora de instalar meu computador. Vou escrever para July daqui a pouco.

-John, querido nós vamos parar aqui nesse posto, vá comprar água para a mamãe sim?

-Ta bom.

Fui comprar água, esse posto parece abandonado, como será que é essa cidade? Prefiro não imaginar.

-Kagome! Venha aqui, por favor.

-claro mamãe.

-aonde vamos esta vez?

-vamos para cold mountain, é uma cidade aconchegante, a senhora vai ver.

-eu posso me acostumar, mas o John pode ter problemas minha querida, você sabe que ele fica muito triste com essa mudança de cidades toda hora. E agora que ele estava se acostumando com uma cidade nós fomos embora.

-eu sei mamãe, mas a banda dele está crescendo e eu não quero que ele nos encontre, ele pode tirar o John de mim, afinal agora ele está enriquecendo, eu estou com medo mamãe.

-ah, querida você sabia o risco que estava correndo quando saiu de lá. Agora nós vamos conseguir nos arrumar de novo.

-eu espero mamãe.

-cheguei!

-obrigada Johnny.

Minha avó, dona Laura é a única que me chama de Johnny, ela é bem nova tem 54 anos, e é uma fã assídua de rock, ela é bem louca, assim como eu. Mamãe, dona Kagome, tem 34 anos, embora seja jovem ela é a mais ajuizada da família. Vovó tem cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, é bem branquinha, vovô tinha cabelos negros e olhos verdes escuros, era negro, e mamãe tem cabelos escuros e cacheados além de ser muito bonita, nasceu no Brasil, vovó da Alemanha, e vovô era brasileiro. Eu sou uma mistura total, tenho cabelos castanho-avermelhados, cacheados embaixo e lisos em cima, sou branquinho e mais alto que minha mãe. Meu pai é um homem muito ocupado, nós nunca nos vemos, mas ele fala comigo por cartas. Mamãe diz que nós vivemos nos mudando porque ela enjoa fácil dos lugares, mas para mim, parece mais que ela está fugindo de algo.

-chegamos!

-finalmente!- vovó exclama.

BEM-VINDO A COULD MOUNTAIN

-nossa!

-vamos querido, me ajude com as malas sim?

-claro mãe.

-essa casa é bem melhor que as 42 anteriores, tomara que fiquemos tempo o bastante para aproveitá-la ao máximo não é Johnny?

-sim vovó.

Fui para o meu quarto com meu computador, não vejo a hora de falar com July, ela deve estar preocupada, faz uma semana que não falo com ela.

Little John diz:

Oi Diamond

JuLy – a child without a name - diz:

Oi John meu amorr

Little John diz:

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

JuLy – a child without a name - diz:

Que saudadesss

Little John diz:

Também, quais as novas?

JuLy – a child without a name - diz:

Ah John, eu estou me mudando, vou para a Suíça.

Little John diz:

A sério? Que legal!

JuLy – a child without a name - diz:

É, mas eu estou com medo John, um novo recomeço.

Little John diz:

Não esquenta, eu sou perito nisso xD vai dar tudo certo ; )

JuLy – a child without a name - diz:

Eu espero que sim John, tchau, vo arrumar minhas malas, bjão

Little John:

Tchau

JuLy – a child without a name - está offline.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enquanto isso na cozinha:

-pronto, decidi! Vamos ficar aqui agora, permanentemente!

-que bom minha filha, mas o que você viu de tão interessante?

-aqui nunca vem bandas de rock, então não tem perigo dele vir aqui.

-ah sim. Está bem então. Boa noite Kagome.

-boa noite mamãe.

1º capítulo dessa fic... gostaram? Ainda tem mais! Espero que gostem, bjão.


End file.
